dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Niijima vs Sally Acorn
Makoto Niijima vs Sally Acorn 'is GalactaK's 30th DBX, featuring ''Persona's Makoto Nijiima and Sonic the Hedehog's Sally Acorn. This battle was suggested to me by Versus22. '''Description Persona vs Sonic! Once again kudos to Versus22 for the idea, it seems pretty cool, and it gets me researching! Excellent! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Makoto was feeling calm. She had decided to go to night school, if only because a special guest would be teaching the class something new and possibly even exciting. But, she also decided to come in her 'Queen' look on the way there. This would prove to be a mistake. Up above her, on a rooftop, Sally Acorn looked down. Another badnik! Well, only one thing to do. If someone's working with Robotnik, then it's about time that they were dealt with. So, she decided to wait for the right moment. Sally Acorn: Right. Three, two, one... She leapt. Makoto noticed just in time, and dodged. HERE WE GOOO! Makoto ran forward, only to receive a roundhouse kick from Sally, which she blocked. Sally got out her shock pistol, ready to deal with this person a different way. She fired two shots, leapt backwards onto a building, put her pistol away, leapt of the building, and got into a homing attack. Makoto ducked at exactly the right moment, and brought her hand up, hitting Sally and winding her, but bloodying the hand. As Sally lay on the ground, Makoto kicked her in the head, kicked her in the stomach, and brought her hand firmly down on Sally's head. Sally, groaning from the pain, spindashed at Makoto, who dodged. Makoto Niijima: Why are you tying to fight me? Sally Acorn: You work with Doctor Robotnik! Shadow told me so! Makoto Niijima: OK, you're crazy, because Robotnik's a video game character. Makoto used the flash bomb persona, harming Sally, and temporarily blinding her. Makoto saw this as her chance, and used a second persona, frei, hitting her, but only doing minor damage. Sally was then grabbed, and punched in the stomach before she was able to see again. As soon as she could see again, Sally activated her ring blades, turning the tables in her favour. She quickly deactivated one, and leapt straight at Makoto, stabbing her in the side and causing her immense pain. She then brought her hand to Makoto's stomach, and activated the ring blade, cutting straight through and narrowly missing the actual stomach. Deactivating the blades, she left Makoto bleeding on the ground. Most of her black and blue suit was darkened with blood. Makoto knew what she had to do, out of gut instinct, and played dead. Sally was fooled and walked away. Makoto Niijima: Per...so...na... Johanna sped around a corner, and Makoto got on. The motorcycle sped along, in a wheelie motion, towards Sally, who noticed and dodged just in time as the wheel came down. She tried activating her ring blades to puncture a tyre, but was knocked away. She then tried a spindash, and was hit by another flash bomb, harming her, but not blinding her. Sally, in one last effort to save her life, fired a blast from her shock pistol, knocking Makoto off. She was groaning on the pavement, with a deep gash running across both sides of her body. Sally Acorn: Sorry to leave you like this. She walked in the opposite direction, not noticing Johanna speeding back round the corner in a wheelie motion on its own. When she finally heard the revving, it was too late. One wheel knocked her to the ground, and, as Sally screamed in terror, Johanna brought its front wheel down as it reversed. At the end of it all, only Sally's head was not split in half. Makoto woke up in a hospital ward some time later. The doctor said that she was lucky to still be alive, and that she could still go to the night school and the class, because the person had postponed his talk to today. Makoto smiled. next time, she'd go in regular ''clothing. '''Conclusion' (cue Price) This game's winner is: Makoto Niijima! Trivia and results of poll * This GalactaK's first battle to feature a Persona ''character. * '''Next Time' We can't all be destroyers of universes, but these two started out as cute little guys, before becoming destroyers of all mankind. The Halcandran faces the Hyperdeath god in Magolor vs Asriel Dreemurr! (Also, kudos to UniverseAwesome777 for the idea!)Category:GalactaK Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:SEGA themed DBXs